


Lend me a foot

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Victor's Foot Thing, Victor's nip-nops get some love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: While Yuuri didn't share Victor's fascination with feet and he didn’t get exactly what his husband found so erotic about them, he was happy to indulge him whenever he asked, even when he was too tired to do anything other than let him use those feet he loved so much.





	Lend me a foot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really stressed and burned out lately and trying to bite more than I can chew, and what do I do when I'm stressed? I write self-indulgent pwp. I have a list of smut prompts and kinks I want to write, and here's the first, because it was honestly a crime that I hadn't write about Victor's foot thing yet. 
> 
> And special thanks to Marr for betaing it!! You are the best!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Yuuri adjusted the cushions to get more comfortable, resting his back against the armrest. His entire body ached with the most rewarding kind of pain, a comforting soreness that reminded him of the hard work he had been doing the past few weeks. Worlds was approaching and, as the defender of the title, the pressure was at its highest, especially what he put on himself. He had won the gold medal twice in a row, and he had every intention of continuing his winning streak for three more years, just like Victor had asked him all that time ago.

Although he had a good start to the season, he felt like he wasn’t improving anymore and was starting to worry that he might have peaked too soon, so he fought those feelings by spending more time than usual at the rink. Victor allowed it, as long as Yuuri didn’t overdo it with the jumps and instead focused on his performance and skating skills, to avoid risking an injury. And, of course, he made sure Yuuri rested properly.

It had become routine for Victor to treat any of Yuuri’s blisters after a training session, and lightly massage his feet and legs to help him relax. Yuuri did go to a sports massage therapist regularly, to keep his body in the best possible shape, but this was different, just light touches and caresses that helped him unwind after a long day at the rink. He had been reluctant at first, stubborn, insisting that he could take care of himself just fine and didn’t need Victor to pamper him, but he had come to accept that this was just a way Victor expressed his love for him, and that it was fine to let someone else take care of him. And he had to admit, it felt pretty damn nice. Besides, Victor loved it, too, in more than one sense.

Yuuri knew about his husband’s foot thing, of course. It would be impossible to not have noticed after living together for almost three years, even if at first Victor had been hesitant about admitting it. Yuuri had never understood why, but he was glad Victor had fully embraced that side of him. While Yuuri didn’t share his husband’s fascination with feet and he didn’t get exactly what Victor found so erotic about them - although Victor always said it wasn’t a foot fetish in general, but an adoration of Yuuri’s feet in particular - he was happy to indulge him whenever he asked. It was a part of Victor, and Yuuri loved everything about Victor. Plus, it filled him with pride, knowing that he could have that effect on him.

Even now, despite being so used to doing this, it was obvious that he was getting worked up as he rubbed Yuuri’s feet, comfortably placed on his lap. He was silent, completely focused on what he was doing, but he squirmed just a little, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“Vitya, are you horny?”

Victor turned his face towards him and winked. “Do you actually need me to answer that?”

“No, I guess I don’t.” Gently, he brushed the ball of his feet against Victor’s crotch. Well, there was definitely a bulge there.

Victor’s breath hitched, and then he was smiling again. “Yuuri, I was under the impression you were exhausted.”

“I am.”

“Of course you are.” He rubbed Yuuri’s big toe with his thumb. “You’ve been working hard. I’m very proud of you.” It was hard to properly express how happy Yuuri was to hear those words, how much they meant to him, so he didn’t say anything. “So!” Victor continued, giving Yuuri a wide smile. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to have sexy times just because I’m kind of horny and tomorrow is our day off.”

“I know that, but...” Yuuri bit his lip. Of course, he knew it was impossible for their sex drives to match all the time, and that there was nothing wrong with that. Victor didn’t mind that Yuuri wasn’t in the mood when he was too tired or too stressed; back when Victor was still competing and coaching at the same time, there had been many times when he was too exhausted for sex, too. That was fine. Still… “Are you going to take care of it yourself?”

“Maybe I will take a looooooong shower before going to bed.” He drew the vowel playfully, his fingers tracing lines on Yuuri’s ankle.

“Does it have to be in the shower?” Yuuri asked without thinking.

Victor gave him a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

That was a good question. Yuuri himself wasn’t too sure what he wanted. “I just,” he started, feeling himself blush, “well, you enjoy this,” he rubbed his foot against Victor’s half-hard dick to emphasize what he meant, “so you can stay here and do what you want, if you want.”

The look Victor gave him was hard to decipher, a mix of surprise and affection and something else.

“I know I don’t have to, and I’m too tired to, um, participate actively,” Yuuri continued, “but I can watch you and talk to you, and you can use my feet if you want. I mean, only if you’re comfortable with it! You can go take that shower if you prefer.” His cheeks were burning, apprehension creeping over him, so he avoided Victor’s gaze. It wasn’t as if they had never watched the other touch himself, but it had always happened when they were already in the middle of having sex, never like this. Normally, when one of them was in the mood and the other wasn’t, they took care of it discreetly, in the shower or when the other was out. He had never asked Victor to let him watch. Was that too much? They had been together for so long and they didn’t hide anything from each other, but maybe Victor would prefer to not share this…

He looked at Victor again and was met with a bright, wide smile.

“I can’t believe how lucky I was to meet you,” Victor murmured, all soft and low.

“So is that ok?”

Victor chuckled. “My husband wants to watch as I jerk off, and even offers me his lovely and very sensual feet to help with it, and he worries that I might not like it.”

Yuuri’s cheeks blushed again and he felt like he should protest, but Victor continued before he could say anything.

“Yes silly, I’m ok with it,” he assured. “It would be pretty hot, actually.” Victor resumed the caress along his calf and ankle. “Though I wonder, why now? You had never asked before.”

Truth be told, Yuuri wasn’t sure either. He was just looking at Victor, and just like that… “It just seemed like you were enjoying giving me that massage so much and I just—” he fidgeted, “—I don’t know. I felt like I didn’t want to miss out, I want to be there for you and help you feel good.”

Victor gave him a mischievous smile. “You love knowing what you do to me, don’t you, Yuuri?”

This time, Yuuri didn’t avert his gaze. “I do.”

“Yuuri, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Victor leaned forward to kiss him, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s back, pulling him closer. He parted his lips, feeling Victor’s tongue brushing his, his mouth so smooth and warm.

Gently, Victor broke the kiss, moving his lips to Yuuri’s jaw and cheeks, more tender than sensual. His erection had softened during their conversation, but Yuuri was starting to feel it again, pressing against his thigh. “Vitya…”

“Hmm, let’s get back to what we were doing.” Victor gave him one last kiss before sitting on the couch again. Yuuri followed suit, sitting against the armrest, propping himself up on a few cushions, with his feet back on Victor’s lap. Victor took Yuuri’s right foot in his hands and brought it to his lips. He rubbed each and one of the toes, leaving a kiss on the tip before moving to the next one. He nibbled at the balls next, caressing the arch all the way to the heel. While Victor was giving so much love to his right foot, Yuuri pressed the left against Victor’s erection, rubbing it gently. He had done this before, but it was trickier than using his hands, and he was still pretty clumsy at it. Victor didn’t seem to mind though, judging by how it made him moan softly, his mouth around Yuuri’s toe.

“Why do you like this so much?” Yuuri asked, amazed by how quickly Victor was getting worked up.

“How could I not? These are the feet that carry you on the ice every day, the ones which with you have won two gold medals at Worlds—” he licked Yuuri’s big toe from the base to the tip, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s “—and all these bruises are a proof of all your effort and everything you have accomplished.” He kept kissing and licking, all the while purring as if it was the best thing he had ever had in his mouth. “Your feet are strong, and beautiful, just like you.” He took Yuuri’s toe in his mouth again and sucked, moaning. His pale skin made the blush spreading across his face all the more evident. He looked so beautiful, so lewd and aroused, that Yuuri couldn’t help but picture those plump and soft lips on another part of his anatomy. Despite his exhaustion, the mental image sent a wave of arousal through his body.

“Well, feel free to use them however you want tonight,” he managed to say, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

“So generous, Yuuri.” He gave a playful bite on the ball of Yuuri’s foot. “But let me get more comfortable first.”

He pulled his pants and underwear down without taking them off entirely, just enough to reveal his erection. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at it. He loved its shape, long and just a bit curved, although he was sure he would have loved it no matter how it looked, because it was Victor’s cock. He adored the way Victor took it in his hand, sliding his fist up and down, Yuuri’s foot pressed against his balls. _You look so good like this._

“Is this how you usually touch yourself?” Victor let go of his foot, so Yuuri used it to clumsily try to caress his chest. _Ah, his t-shirt is in the way._

“More or less.” Victor kept pumping himself lazily, and Yuuri just watched, doing nothing but giving some clumsy caresses with his feet.

“Do it like you always do.”

“I normally don’t have a couple of sexy feet to help me,” Victor joked, placing Yuuri’s feet on each side of his engorged cock. “Can I use them?”

“Yes, do whatever you want.” He shifted his feet to give Victor’s cock a little squeeze, letting him know that he meant his words.

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, keeping Yuuri’s feet steady around his dick while he jerked his hips, thrusting into the gap. He sneaked a hand under his t-shirt, further and further up his chest.

“Are you touching your nipples?” Yuuri asked, despite not needing an answer. Victor loved having his nipples played with; on one occasion, Yuuri had managed to make him come just with that. “That’s not fair, I want to see.”

“If you ask like that…” Victor purred, and hurried to take off his t-shirt. Once it was discarded on the floor, he took a finger to his mouth, dragging his tongue all over it while looking at Yuuri with an expression that could only be described as obscene. Yuuri swallowed, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. Without breaking eye contact, he rubbed the now wet finger over his nipple in circular motions. “Do you like watching me?”

“I love it.” It was so damn entrancing, watching Victor playing with himself. While he was always straightforward and assertive about his needs and desires in bed, he tended to prioritize first Yuuri’s pleasure, and then his own. Seeing him like that, focusing only on himself, was new and exciting, and Yuuri adored it. “I love you,” he added. “You’re so beautiful, Vitya.”

Victor moaned. “Say it again.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Oh, Yuuri, you too.” He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, smearing precum all over it. “You’re beautiful, so handsome, your body is incredible. I’m so privileged to be able to touch it like this.”

“It’s all yours,” he murmured. “I’m all yours.”

“My Yuuri.” Victor jerked his hips, a bit faster this time, and let out a groan that was equal parts pleasure and frustration. “Wait, I need…” he looked around for a second and grabbed the massage gel he had been using on Yuuri minutes before. “This.” He poured a generous amount on his dick, extending it carefully with his hand, and rubbed some on Yuuri’s feet as well before pressing them around his erection once more. “You’re not uncomfortable like this, right?”

“No, I’m perfect.” The position was actually quite easy on him and, since Victor was using his hands to keep Yuuri’s feet in place, he barely had to exert any pressure himself. It was relaxing, even. “Don’t worry, just let me help you enjoy yourself.”

“You’re so good to me, Yuuri.” Victor slid Yuuri’s feet up and down over his dick, in sync with the movement of his hips. At first, he started with a slow pace but soon increased it, fucking Yuuri’s feet the same way he had fucked his ass so many times. It was oddly mesmerizing, seeing how the tip of his dick kept appearing between Yuuri’s feet, only to hide again a second later. Victor was flushed, eyes half-lidded and mouth open, breathing heavily. “You’re so wonderful,” he murmured. “So gorgeous and powerful on the ice, every day, I can’t take my eyes off you.”

 _Ah, he’s been holding back_. In the past, Yuuri might have felt guilty and useless, for being stressed and tired and not being able to meet Victor’s needs. But not now. His anxiety didn’t have any room here. Victor loved him. Nobody could make him feel the way Yuuri did, nobody turned him on like that. Nobody had seen this side of him. Only Yuuri. He was the only thing Victor needed, no matter what. “It’s ok now, Vitya,” he whispered, “I’m here. You can feel good now.” _Let me take care of you._

“Oh, Yuuri, keep looking at me.” He moved his left hand back to his chest, rubbing his nipples. “I always think of you when I do this to myself, always, ah,” he pinched his nipple, hard, “I imagine it’s you touching me, watching me, telling me I’m beautiful…”

“You _are_ beautiful, Vitya.” Beautiful was an understatement. It was impossible to take his eyes off him: the way he jerked his hips, how the muscles on his arms tensed and relaxed as he moved Yuuri’s feet, the sound of his moans, so lewd, as if he didn’t care that a neighbor could hear… Yuuri could feel his underwear damping with precum, but he paid no attention to it. Victor was the priority now, handsome, lovely Victor, who loved to serve Yuuri and fulfill all his fantasies. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to be used, and he was loving it.

Victor was getting more and more worked up, his thrusts becoming faster, more erratic. The way he was pinching his nipples - now hard and perky - was devoid of any tenderness; it was rough and desperate.

“Yuuri, oh, Yuuri, I love your feet, I love these legs, so powerful when you jump, when you dance, I love your whole body,” he repeated compliments and sweet nothings over and over as if they were a mantra. Small pearls of sweat were forming on his forehead, making his hair stick to it, and his eyes were unfocused. “I can’t believe I get to have you, to touch you, that I can touch these feet, lick them, kiss them…”

“They’re yours, Vitya, yours to use.”

“I’m going to stain them.” Victor’s body tensed. “May I, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned. He hadn’t even touched himself at all, and yet he felt close to release as well. Watching Victor was too arousing, it was impossible to resist. “Yes, they’re yours, mark them.”

“Yuuri!” Victor thrust once, twice, his back arched, and spilled his cum all over Yuuri’s feet. After one last thrust, his body relaxed again and he leaned back on the couch, breath still ragged.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, “Did you enjoy it?”

“God, yes.” He chuckled. “And you?” He shot a quick glance at Yuuri’s very evident erection, “it seems you enjoyed it too.”

“I did.” Yuuri smiled, feeling a bit awkward since he didn’t know what to do with his feet. He didn’t really want to get the cum off them yet, but he’d rather avoid staining the couch.

Victor ran a hand over Yuuri’s calf and up to his thigh. “Want me to help with that?”

“I’m still too tired to do much,” Yuuri admitted.

“Yuuri, did I say you’d have to do anything? Let me take care you.”

Yuuri smiled. “You’re always taking care of me.”

“You too, Yuuri, although I’m not sure you realize.” Yuuri wanted to protest, to say that it was still unbalanced, but Victor was giving him such an adoring look that he pushed those thoughts away. Victor knew that Yuuri loved him, and he loved the way Yuuri showed his love. He was enough for Victor, more than enough, he knew that. “Come here.” Victor leaned back on the couch and pulled Yuuri with him, making him sit on his lap. “Is this okay?”

Yuuri nodded, getting the gist of what Victor wanted to do, and rested his back against Victor’s chest, letting his feet dangle over Victor’s legs.

“Hmm, you’re wearing too many clothes.” Victor grabbed the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt. “Raise your arms.” He tugged at the fabric, and Yuuri did as told, letting Victor undress him. Once the t-shirt was on the floor, he pulled his boxers down himself. “Perfect now.” Victor embraced him again, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “Are you cold?”

“Not at all, you’re like a furnace.”

Victor chuckled. “So that’s what you mean when you say I’m hot?” His hands wandered over Yuuri’s chest, and down to his abdomen, heating up Yuuri’s skin.

“I mean it in every sense of the word,” he replied, honestly. Victor’s caresses were getting lower and lower, making Yuuri burn, as if there was something boiling inside of him.

“You look very hot like this too.” He took Yuuri’s cock, still hard and sticky with precum, in his hand, and gently pulled down the foreskin. “Looks like you really enjoyed watching me.”

“I, ah, I always do.”

“Hmm, I love watching you too.” Victor’s voice was soft and low, barely a murmur, his lips brushing Yuuri’s neck as he spoke. His hand kept moving up and down Yuuri’s length, slowly, barely putting any pressure. “And you love being watched too, don’t you, Yuuri? Both here and on the ice.”

“You already know that, Vitya,” he protested. “Stop teasing me.” It was as if all the exhaustion had vanished and there was only desire left, only a raw need to scratch that itch deep within him, and Victor was being too slow, too gentle.

“Yes, yes, sorry, love.” Victor kissed him on the neck, and grabbed the massage gel again to pour some on Yuuri’s cock. “You’ve been so good to me, I’ll be good to you.”

Yuuri moaned as Victor pumped up and down, working up the pace. All the tension and desire that had been building as he watched Victor was brimming inside him, about to overflow. His fingers dug into the couch, holding onto it almost desperately.

“Is this good?” Victor kept jerking, hard and fast, brushing his thumb over the head every time, just the way he knew Yuuri loved it. He moved his other hand down to fondle Yuuri’s balls, squeezing them so, so gently.

Yuuri groaned. “Yes.” He moved his hips in time with Victor’s hand, thrusting into it. “Yes, it’s perfect, don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop, Yuuri.” He was going so fast now, and Yuuri didn’t know if it was Victor setting the pace and him following with his hips or the other way around. He didn’t care, either. “I’ll never stop until, Yuuri, not until you come.” He kissed Yuuri’s neck over and over, gently sucking at it. _Too soft, not enough._ They were always careful not to leave any marks in visible places, but Yuuri didn’t care about that now; he was too far gone, he wanted more, more, more sensations, more Victor.

“Yes, yes, like that.” Victor kept kissing, licking, caressing all of his body, and his hand didn’t stop moving, up and down, up and down. The heat was building up inside Yuuri, burning, about to overflow. “Vitya, I’m, ah, I’m going to—”

“Yes, love, please let me see you come,” Victor moaned, nibbling Yuuri’s earlobe. “You’re doing so good, Yuuri, you’re so handsome, I love you, please let me see you come.”

“Vitya!” It felt as if there was a dam inside of him, containing all of his desire, and it suddenly broke, letting the pleasure overflow and wash over him as he spilled his white cum all over Victor’s hand. Victor kept pumping, more slowly now, milking him until there was nothing left to come out.

Once the high of the orgasm had washed over him, all the exhaustion from the long hours of practice came back to hit him with renewed strength, and he all but collapsed into Victor’s arms.

“Love, are you okay?” Victor asked sweetly, pulling him closer.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling really sleepy, and just added, “bed, now.”

Victor chuckled. “Not yet, we need to clean ourselves first.”

“Mmm, okay.” Yuuri did feel pretty gross and sticky. “But I’m not sure if I should walk with these feet, I don’t want to stain the floor.” He raised them so Victor could take a better look at them, the drying cum glistening under the light of the lamps.

“Good point, I’ll carry you then, come here.” He made Yuuri shift so he would be sitting sideways on his lap, and passed an arm under his legs. “Alright, hold tight,” he got up with Yuuri in his arms, bridal style. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, resting his cheek on Victor’s soft hair.

“I was supposed to take care of you,” he murmured, repressing a yawn.

“You did, and now I’m taking care of you.” Victor walked them to the bathroom and sat Yuuri on the toilet. “We take care of each other, that’s marriage, isn’t it?”

“I know.”

“But you could wash my back if you want! I bought a new scrub that I want to try.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Sure thing.” _For you, anything._

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate feedback and concrit! Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/idrinkmyfriends) for more screaming about yoi :D


End file.
